young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Seventeen Stature
This is the sixth episode in season two and the seventeenth overall. Previous Episode: Episode Sixteen Next Episode: Episode Eighteen Plot Cassandra and Min meet with a counsel of top business owners, including Lenore, Moses, Karnilla and Tony Stark. They talk about this new corporation Hexus that seems to be taking over other companies and making the CEO's make odd decisions. Min explains that these reformed companies in California have introduced odd gadgets that tap into people's minds while they dream to help them sleep. Karnilla admits it seems harmless but Tony is concerned and says he will investigate. Karnilla reports to Thomas and Amora, Luke is in a stasis chamber. Thomas tells Amora that Luke is invincible and he is not sure how but he wants to harness him somehow. Karnilla talks about Hexus and Thomas becomes concerned, he says he herd about it though a friend in Tibet, and it is a demon of some sort that came here years ago and went into hiding to find a way to come to power, he can use hypnosis powers to control people but he is a frail in body. Kate joins the meeting as Cassandra argues with Lenore, Lenore says Hexus is harmless. Everyone else has left so the girls stop and go home. Lenore calls Moses and asks to talk to him. Noah and Billy train with Austin on his special and rare Kree power. After Austin leaves, Noah tells Billy he is here for him, then kisses Billy. Billy tells Noah he isn't sure, things are all fuzzy for him these days. Teddy trains with Micah and Micah tells him he is destined to re start a peaceful Skrull world. That they should leave Earth to start a new empire. Maria calls Elijah and Klara at the mansion and tells them to be mindful of this Hexus, and start investigating it. Karnilla tells Kate and Cassandra that Hexus is a demon and they need to work together, when he refuses Karnilla tells Kate they have Luke kidnapped and if she wants him back they will work together. Maria finds out that Hexus has taken control of over 20,000 companies. In the counsel meeting, Cassandra, Kate, Min, Karnilla, Lenore, Tony and Moses are all there. Moses has changed his mind and joins Lenore in supporting Hexus. Cassandra, Tony, Karnilla and Min stand their ground. They manage to post pone a vote to let Hexus do a seminar until the next day. Kate tells Karnilla to give back Luke now and Karnilla says she will get back to her. Karnilla calls Thomas and he says he say gotten from Luke what he wants and will deliver Luke to an ally in New Jersey. That night, Sally picks up Luke and takes him home where Elijah and Maria are there to take him home. Maria, Billy, Noah, Klara, Eli, Cassandra and Kate learn about Hexus, but no one can locate where it is to go fight it. Starring Billy Kaplan Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Amora Karnilla Luke Cage Austin Garde Min Soran Maria Hill Lenore Staples Moses Staltzmen Tony Stark Sally Bradley Category:Season Two Category:Episodes